Young Love Plus Crime
by virls1o1
Summary: Takes place after Code. Much needed 'life' between Ben and Tory. Bit of drama.
1. Court Room

**Okay guys don't kill me, but I wrote this after Code, not Exposure. I'll be doing a Exposure one soon though, don't worry. **

**I've cut out the 'wrong' stuff too. Tell me if u really want me to post it though and I will. **

**Enjoy. **

It's Monday morning.

Eleven-thirty am. I'm sitting in the witness stand, waiting patiently as a man with curly reddish brown hair and a brown moustache questioned me on the events that took place the night before.

I was exhausted. It felt like days since I'd slept. I'd been dozing off in the stand all morning.

"So, Miss Brennan, tell me, do you need a break? You've been dozing off all morning and this unacceptable! Do you need a minute to get your facts straights?"

His deep voice boomed round the chamber and snapped me from my trance.

"No." I responded, trying not to yawn, "I'm fine, thank you, I apologize for my behaviour. I will try not to doze off anymore." I attempted a smile, but failed.

I must have managed a really bedraggled look on my face, because Shelton put his head in his hands and Hi put his hand next to his neck and whipped it back and forth.

The classic 'cut' movie gesture.

I cursed in my head. They both wore the clothes they'd worn last night as no one had gone home to change. Ben wasn't there as one witness can't present for the testimony of another.

I glanced into the gallery outside the thick wooden doors, but knew he wouldn't be there. We hadn't spoken since the hospital room, where Ben had confessed to me about his alliance with the Gamemaster, and his, well, feelings.

Why he did it. I honestly still don't know how I feel about what he said to me.

His voice still echoed in my head.

'_What if being packmates isn't enough for me…' _

_Was I ready for that? With Ben? _

Last night it was just all _Nope. No. Nyet. Negatory. _But now, I don't know.

So, here's the frosting on the cake, I was sitting in a court room, with witnesses and jury's, because the night before, we had been in a park with a madman, guns blazing. He's created what he called 'The Game.' It was a series of puzzles which lead to location after location. At first, it started off harmless, but then when one of the clues lead to castle Pinicky, **(soz, don't know if the names right.) **the puzzles turned deadly. Bombs had started to explode, and one had burned my wolfdog, Cooper's mouth. Later, bombs had turned to a version of poison, which if we hadn't solved the clues and puzzles in time, would've killed over three hundred people. We had been trapped in a room below the ballroom at cotillion where the poison should've been released, with thick steel grate blocking the way to survival and freedom, the poison running into the room, threatening to kill us. We escaped, obviously, but only because the Gamemaster doesn't know about us. Who we really are, right down to the core. You see, we aren't your normal everyday teenagers.

We have special abilities. Powers really. A curse? A gift?

We don't know but a few months back, we rescued a young wolfdog pup, (Cooper) who had been illegally experimented on by Dr Marcus E. Karsten, former director of LIRI, the job my dad, Kit now has.

He'd injected Cooper with an altered version of Parvovirus, a lethal disease that infects dogs and wolfs.

Except this supervirus could infect humans as well. 'Parvovirus XPB-19.' We caught this virus from Coop, and it changed our lives.

Rewrote our genetic code.

After it invaded our body, we became 'kill me now' sick. You name it, blackouts, headaches, vomiting, diaherra, everything. We felt so bad we just wanted to commit suicide.

We'd had wolf-like behaviour issues as well. We lost control. We'd just snap in class, or on the weekend, and try and eat animals.

Crazy huh?

Well, it was.

After a couple of weeks, the pain and the sickness faded away. And we'd been changed forever.

Our DNA altered.

We had wolf DNA mixed with our own.

Hidden inside us, and sometimes, the wolf came out to play

. Our eyes blazed with golden fire, and all of our instincts, our senses, and our minds just snap into impossible clarity.

Sight.

Smell.

Hearing.

Taste.

And even touch. The wolf gave us the same powers, but the mutation affected each of us differently. Whatever the reason is, draws out our strength that we already had, and enhances them more than the other Virals.

Hi has eyes like an eagle.

Shelton can hear individual grass blades brush against each other in the breeze.

Ben becomes the strongest and fastest, like a cheetah on steroids,

and my nose becomes so sensitive I can smell people's emotions, deception and fear. Also, other things I'll save you the pain from knowing.

Recently, the powers have reached a whole new level. Anyway, mine have. The boys can't do it. They don't like it. We don't know why I'm the only one who can do it, but we don't fully understand ourselves anymore.

When we flare, and we're in close proximity, I can reach out to the other Viral's minds, and connect our thoughts and then pass on mine. This talent has saved our lives more than once. No one knows about our curse, our gift.

Some people have witnessed the wolf come out.

To see our eyes glow gold.

They believe we're possessed, but no one believes them. For the moment, our secret is safe.

"Let's continue then, shall we?" Red Beard asked. I nodded.

"Well then, tell me, you claim you were lured down into that room by my client, where then after a few minutes a metal grate slid down from the ceiling and trapped you in the room. Correct?"

"Yes" I answered.

"When we went and inspected the room, this grate was lying the floor, and the clamps that were supposedly locking it in place, were also on the floor. And the most stunning as all, the lower part of the _steel _grate was twisted round like play-doh. How do you explain this?" "Who was with you when you were 'trapped' in this room?"

"Myself, Hiram, Shelton, Ben and Jason Tyler."

"So, this is the same Ben who has spoken in this courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Benjamin Blue, when in this courtroom, confessed that he did plan the game with this man," he pointed behind him to the Gamemaster, "but the game changed, and he didn't know about the bombs and the poison. Do you know this?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? Did Ben Blue admit what he had done, to you? Or were you part of this plan as well?" His questions made me perk up.

_Damn it. I shouldn't have answered. _I decided to admit the truth on this part. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Ben admitted to me what he'd done. And for the record, I believe him. Also, I was not part of the plan!" I had started off calmly but then had lost it.

"And why should we believe you?" He pushed. "That you were not part of the plan?"

"You should believe me, because," I paused. _Should I really say this?_ I did.

"Because Ben did it… for me. He started it because he wanted me to see him. So I'd think he was really smart, and so I'd like him more." I trailed off to a whisper and put my head down so I was looking at my shoes.

Faint whispering filled the court room. Stunned at this new confession. I

looked at Hi and Shelton. They both looked at me with fish faces. Mouth open, eyes wide.

Kit was staring at me, shocked I hadn't told him this.

Red Beard looked around the court room, then back at me. He took a deep breathe then asked, "Why would Benjamin want you to like him more?" I stared down at my shoes again.

Not wanting to answer. Seconds ticked by. Minutes? Suddenly a voice erupted from the side of the room,

"Because he loves her!" The voice was coming from the Gamemaster.

Who had been twitching, annoyed with no attention. I stared at him, eyes wide, shocked by his words. I knew Ben had felt something for me, but, I didn't know he _loved _me.

It all clicked in my head. _That's why Ben despised Jason so much. Jason was hitting on me a lot and Ben was jealous. I was paying Jason a lot of attention, and Ben wanted me to him. Whenever Jason was doing something to me I didn't really like, Ben stepped in to protect me. Why he was upset when he was going to help or do something for me, and Jason took his place. I was mad at him, but how I can be mad now?_ _I have to speak to_ _him. I must._

The Gamemaster's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ben told me things! Personal things! He told about Jason and Victoria! And how he was so jealous! He admitted that he felt she" he pointed at me with a big chubby finger, "was out of his league, but he felt what he felt! He'd tried to crush the feeling but it wasn't going!" he roared. "For months he's felt this way Victoria! But he was too chicken to admit it! He wasn't strong enough! Physically and emotionally!"

_Oh my god. Why didn't Ben say something? What should I do? I'll tell how I truly. I can't let him go to jail for this, and if he does he needs to know first. Needs to know I love him. And I'll get him if it takes me a million years._

I yelled at the Gamemaster. "He is not chicken! And I will not listen to you say all that shiv about him!"

I leapt over the witness stand door and charged up to the Gamemaster and grabbed his collar and brought his face to mine.

"You know what, Roman?! I changed my mind! I don't care what you think about Ben! He's my friend and the thing is, I LOVE HIM TOO!"


	2. Confessions

**By the way, Ben's not expelled from Bolton. Just thought I'd mention that. **

The court room went silent.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the courtroom doors, a few metres away. A familiar voice.

"Is this true?" The voice asked. "You-you do?"

I glanced round, letting go of the Gamemaster's shirt collar.

It was Ben.

He was dressed in his black shirt and jeans. Same as last night. His shoulder height, thick black hair tucked behind his ears as usual.

He's always appeared handsome and cute to me, maybe because of how his shirt bulged his muscles in his shoulders, neck, arms and waist, there wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

But today I saw him in a different way. We stood a few metres apart. Looking at each other. I looked into his dark eyes, and answered him. "Yes. I do Ben."

Ben took a few steps toward me with a look I've never seen on his face before. He was crying, silently at the words I'd spoken to him. I started to cry too.

I took a few steps forward as well. We both started running toward each other never leaving each other's eyes.

We met in the middle of the court room and embraced.

Ben then pushed me slightly away, so he could see my face.

He looked me in the eye, and whispered "I'm sorry Tor for never telling you straight up. I didn't know how you'd feel. But, it's true Tory. I do love you and I never said anything because I felt you were out of my league. You're too good for me. You're strikingly beautiful and deserve more than I'd ever be able to give you. You're meant for great things, and I'm just a boy who will probably take over his dad's job; cruising my boat back and forth between islands. I'm sorry for what I did. But I truly did it for you. And I was acting like a jerk because you were paying more attention to Jason than to me, and Jason likes you. I love you. And no matter how much I try, I will never stop loving you."

Ben words made me cry even more. I looked into his eyes and he stared back. Then I did what I thought I never would.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck and shoulders, and kissed him.

Ben than wrapped his arms round my back and pulled me closer. He kissed back. It was amazing.

The rest of the courtroom and all my troubles faded away.

To me all that existed was Ben.

It was like the fourth of July where our lips met. Our own fireworks. Ben then lifted me up so I was sitting on his front. He slid his tongue playfully across my lips as a sign to open up. I did.

Ben's tongue snaked it's way into my mouth and dominated over mine. My legs wrapped around his strong waist. His hands clutched both of my butt cheeks to keep me on his front. I didn't mind. In fact, I loved it.

We kept at it for another minute and then we both stopped and looked into each other's eyes again. I blushed and Ben grinned.

We stared again as I started grinning too.

Ben whispered into my ear. "I truly do love you Tory, and by the way, that was amazing."

I whispered into his, "Ben, I'm sorry for not realising sooner. I love you too, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you that wasn't right. Truthfully, I didn't know how to make it up to you, but I think the kiss was okay?"

I grinned at him.

"Totally, he replied."

He started grinning again too. He then put me down, and then we both realised.

We turned round to face the court room. We had a hundred pair of eyes staring at us.

Ben and I looked at each other, and our faces turned as red as beetroots.

_Oh shit. What do we do? _

Then we walked to the front of the court room, holding hands and Ben sat down on the single chair placed at the side on the witness chair.

I sat on his right knee, Ben's arms around my waist steadying me. We grinned at each other again then turned and faced Red Beard.

We spoke in unison, "So, can we continue?"

Everyone was staring at us, and then turned their eyes to Ben.

I looked at him, then realised why. I turned to face him.

"Ben, why are you here?"

"I've been in the outside hall, waiting for you to finish. I snuck away from my parents and lawyer. I wanted to talk to you."

He looked at me with a mixed look of surprise and sadness.

"But when I heard what you said, I walked inside where I saw you. Being a badass ninja." He winked.

The jury was sweating uncontrollably.

"How about we convene tomorrow? The witnesses need to sort some, umm, personal stuff out."

"Fine with us!" Ben and I answered in unison, grinning.

Everyone started whispering and exiting, and in seconds the court room only contained Ben, myself, Hi, Shelton, and Kit.

Hi and Shelton stared at us grinning like bonkers. Kit just shuffled a bit, looking at his shoes, then shrugged,

"You kids can go back in the boat, I'll see you around ten this evening. You can miss school today."

Then Kit left too.

_This is gonna be so awkward._

I was still sitting on Ben's knee and Ben was just looking around the room.

As soon as Kit left, Hi pounced.

"So then, guys, what's going on? This was an interesting court session."

Hi was grinning uncontrollably.

"That was one serious lip lock there Tory. And Ben, I suppose you enjoyed the session too?"

Ben and I looked at each other and then gave Hi sheepish grins.

"Well, I, err, yeah…" Ben mumbled.

I looked at Shelton and Hiram. "Look guys, Ben and I are now, well, more than friends, and, err, is this a problem?"

Hi looked at me again.

"Nope. I knew there was some chemistry between you two, but I didn't know if it was gonna evolve to something more." Ben and I blushed again.

Surprisingly, Ben took spoke first.

"Look guys, we'll talk at the bunker, okay? Come on guys. Let's go home!"


	3. Too Connected

**Okay folks, here's chapter three. Also, I'm re-doing a couple of parts in Chapter two, maybe one as well to fix some mistakes. Well, not mistakes but make it better! I'm doing that for my other story as well, so yeah… enjoy this chapter for the moment. **

It was now four-fifteen in the afternoon and we were in the bunker.

It had been a very awkward trip back on _Sewee_, Ben's boat. No one had known what to say and still didn't know. The bunker was cool as always.

No matter what the temperature was outside it never affected it. I

was sweating, not as much as I normally would, cause I'll admit it, I'm a sweater.

"So, guys, any questions?" _God that is the worst thing to say. _

"Well," started Shelton, "what's actually happening at the moment? With Ben, and you both?" nodding toward me and Ben.

_Here we go. This is gonna be fun. (note the sarcasm.) _

"I'll start from the beginning." Ben.

He told Hiram and Shelton what he told me. How he met the Gamemaster and told him about me, Jason, and him. What he felt and how he got betrayed.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Okay. I got it now." Hi.

"That is a lot to take in." Shelton.

"Yeah. I know." Ben.

"Guys, we need to move on. The Gamemaster's definitely gonna go to jail, Ben's free, and we are all still here with no serious injuries."

"Tor's right. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but it's done now, and I helped to put the son of a bitch into jail. And I know I should've told you when he betrayed me, and I was a jerk. I just hope you guys will forgive me. Oh, and girl. Sorry." He blushed.

"Do you really think I woulda kissed you if I hadn't already?" I winked. Ben put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

He grinned, "Well, maybe, if you wanted a real good kiss." I sat on his lap and put my arms round his neck.

"What if I did?" I started grinning as well.

"Oh stop it." He joked, still grinning. I got dead serious.

"Make me." Ben stopped smiling.

"Maybe I will." Then we both grinned and he kissed me again.

A few seconds passed.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. _Hi and Shelton. I forgot about them. Opps. _

Ben and I reluctantly pulled away and I sat beside him on the bench to the right of the door.

"You guys done?" Hi asked. Ben stumbled over words.

"Err, yeah, umm, sorry about that." He tried a sheepish grin. Hi didn't smile. _We'll have to watch it. _

"Just try to do the flirting on your own time. Please. It's kinda disgusting."

"Right, sorry." Ben and I spoke in unison.

"Anyway, on a more important note," Hi turned to Ben with a cocky grin on his face. "I didn't know you could flirt."

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Shelton stepped in and crossed his arms.

"Same for you Victoria. Where did you pick up flirting skills?"

_Jeez guys. That's your question? Where did we learn to flirt? What the hell?_

"Seriously? My dad has a _girlfriend_. I walk in on them flirting on the couch all the time. I'm bound to pick up something up. Besides, it's not exactly rocket science." "Okay. That's acceptable. What bout you Benjamin?"

A few seconds passed. Maybe minutes.

"Ok. When I visit my mum's place, she normally has some guy friends over, and I hear like five of them flirting with her at once. I can't help but learn. It is _so disgusting _though."

_I never realised his mum had guy friends. It never occurred to me that she might be that sort of person to maybe juggle five boyfriends at once. How cruel to Ben._

"That's plausible too. Okay. Next issue. What's going on with you two? Please don't tell the more intimate things,"

Ben and I blushed.

"But just tell us some… stuff. Start from the courtroom."

_Well, this gonna be awkward, and complicated. What do I say? Oh god. Whatever. Let's start._

"Well, you saw what happened in the courtroom. The Gamemaster started yelling about how Ben loved me and how he was jealous."

Ben dropped his head in embarrassment, but I continued.

"Then I yelled that I loved Ben, and he stepped into the room, asked me if I really did, I said yes and we ran towards each other and hugged. Then Ben whispered to me that he did indeed love me and that he was jealous and some other stuff you don't need to know, and then…"

I paused as a light pink rose up my neck to my cheeks.

Ben raised his head and gave a slight grin, taking my hand and looking at the other boys, "Tory kissed me. For a while. I won't go into detail. Then we realised everyone in the courtroom was watching us, including you two, and we walked to the front of the room and sat down. Then, we left and here we are now!"

"Thanks for clearing that up buddy." Hi had walked to the fridge while we talked and was now eating an apple.

"So, what do you want to do now? Cause I have an idea!" I smiled my most convincing smile.

A look of terror slide onto Shelton's face. "Oh no."

"What?"

"You're gonna ask us to go looking for trouble."

I actually thought Shelton was going to crumble onto the floor.

"Nope." I winked

"Wha-at? Did I fall down the rabbit hole into madness land? Or did _you _just say we can have a normal day?"

"You have not fallen down a hole, Shelton! I was just gonna suggest a swim in the sea by the beach. It is a pretty hot day today and we've had a hell of a week."

Shelton sighed with relief.

"But, we could go and look for trouble if you want." I gave him a cheeky grin.

His eyes went so wide I thought they might pop out of their sockets.

"No! A swim is what I ordered!" Waving his hands in the air above his head.

"So, Ben, Hi? What do you think?"

"I'm in!" They said at once.

"Wait, we don't have any swimmers." Hi.

"I thought you were the fun one! We swim in our clothes, and if anyone asks, we fell in getting off the boat."

"Right!" He yelled, jumping up and pointing one finger in the air. "_Allons-y!" _

_This is gonna be great!_


	4. Ben VS The Beast

We reached the beach twenty minutes later.

The sun was setting over the sea, a little above the horizon and the sky was filled with pink, purple and yellow clouds.

"Still wanna go for a swim?" I asked the boys.

"Hell, yeah!"They yelled.

Shelton ran to the sand, and started taking off his sandals. Hi and Ben grinned at each other and followed.

I ran after them.

When I reached the shoreline Hi and Shelton were already climbing into the water and Ben was waiting for me.

I knelt down next to him and pulled off my socks and sneakers.

I finished and suddenly Ben swept me off my feet and ran into the surf.

When he was waist deep he grinned at me and threw me into the surf. I laughed.

"Well, that's a way to make an entrance!" I'd righted myself and was now standing with the water halfway up my mid-section. Shelton and Hi were a way down the beach seeing who could stay underwater for the longest.

Ben took off his shirt and threw it up onto the sand. Then waded over next to me and put his arms around my waist.

I wrapped mine around his neck. "So."

"So." He grinned.

Then he lowered his head and kissed me. I kissed back automatically. This one seemed even better than the others. Our tongues went into each other's mouths and Ben lifted me up onto his chest again.

His hands held my thighs supporting me and one of his hands slipped into the bottom of my shorts slightly. My heart was beating fast, and I could feel his beating in his chest.

Suddenly a small wave lapped at the hem of my shirt.

I pulled away from Ben.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just, I thought I felt the water move." I looked to the right and saw Hi and Shelton leaping out of the water.

"GET OUT!" They screamed.

"Why?" I yelled.

Ben looked passed me and shock covered his usually monotone face. His eyes widened and I saw the slightest hint of fear deep in his ash eyes.

"Tor. Run!" He dropped me and started to push me towards the shore.

"What? Why?"

"Just go!" He yelled. He started muttering. 'It's coming too fast. We won't make it."

"What?!"

He lifted me out of the water and threw me through the air onto the shore.

BOOM.

_Oww. That hurt! _

Shelton and Hi rushed to my side and pulled me up. I glanced into the sea.

"Oh my god. BEN! RUN!"

I started running towards the water, but Shelton and Hi each grabbed one of my arms and held me back.

There was a shark, about 20 feet long swimming towards Ben. Mouth open and ready to kill.

It was at least two times as big as him and had a hundred times as many teeth.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Shelton yelped.

"I have no idea." Hi gasped. "I've heard of people having courage but holy crap!"

I just stared. Ben quickly glanced at us.

"Just stay there!" He yelled. He was smiling, and determination clouded his eyes. The fear I saw before was now replaced with excitement as I gazed deeper into them.

He turned back, and was face to face with the shark's teeth.

He raised his right fist and hit its snout so the shark toppled to the left. He then launched himself onto the shark's back and pulled up its top jaw.

SNAP.

It snapped. The noise of an engine howling filled the air. Ben's dad had returned from his afternoon trip to LIRI to bring back the early finishing scientists.

And all twenty people had started to watch Ben beat that shark's ass. Luckily Tom didn't seem to be among the crowd, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it. He just broke its jaw." I whispered.

"I know." Hi and Shelton were still holding onto my arms to stop me from running in.

I glanced back from the boat to Ben, who had just knocked the shark onto its back where it lay motionless.

He began walking towards us brushing his hands against each other; just as if he was dusting dirt off them. I sighed.

_Thank God Ben._

I started walking towards him as Shelton and Hi had released their death grip of my arms.

Ben grinned and winked. Suddenly the shark rolled the right way up and began swimming towards him full speed.

"BEN!" I screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

He spun round but it was too late. The shark swum underneath the water and I heard him grunt. In seconds there was no Ben.

And no shark.

He was gone.


	5. BEN!

**Woo hoo new chapter! I'm on a roll. By the way this is very forward and quite flirty. Enjoy anyways though. Reviews are always welcome. Especially from svc16105**

"Ben!" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"BEN!" _Oh god! Please! Please…_

There were cries of alarm from the docks, and swifts of blood styled the water.

Seconds passed and more blood appeared.

Shelton and Hi rushed to my side and took my hands.

I squeezed theirs as tears flowed down their cheeks.

We were beginning to give up hope when the shark started rising up from the water.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

The shark's tail and dorsal fin were gone, and blood was dripping from the wounds.

It rose all the way out of the water, and Ben then then appeared.

One hand planted on the front of the shark behind its jaw and one on the rear, near where the tail had once been.

Even from the beach I could see his muscles straining under the weight of the shark.

His shoulders appeared, followed by his mid-section. He leaned back and threw the shark into the ocean, 20 feet away.

"Holy crap." Hi muttered under his breath.

I couldn't believe it. Cheers sprang from the docks, and Ben was panting lightly as he ran from the water up to us on the beach.

I was too shocked to even move.

To breathe.

Hi ran towards Ben and gave him a giant hug, which Shelton then joined. A few seconds passed, then they started to walk off to the side.

Ben turned to me, and stared. Then ran towards me.

I looked at him, eyes wide. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I could've slapped him.

I did.

His head shot to the side and he placed his right hand on his right cheek as a hand mark my size appeared. I pulled away.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" Ben put his head down in despair.I took a deep, calming breathe.

"But," I stepped close and put my arms around his neck, "thanks. Just, please don't do that again. I thought I'd lost you." I hugged him tight to me, then kissed him.

His arms once again wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back with a strong force.

Looking at him, I realised how hot he was, especially when he's wet. His thick black hair was smoothed down on his head and his wet copper skin glinted in the sunset.

We slowly released each other, and ran up the beach to join Hi and Shelton after grabbing our stuff, ad hightailed it out of there.

Hi, as usual, pounced immediately. "How did you do that Ben?! You were so brave, and, well, strong! You're like Hercules!"

We walked back on the path leading to the townhomes. Ben explained everything.

"When you yelled, I looked pass Tor, and saw the shark. I knew what it was: Great White. A half grown one. I started running to the sand with her, but it was too close, and knew we _both _wouldn't reach it in time. So, I picked her up and threw her onto the shore, so she'd be safe. I wouldn't have made it, and I thought, I'm strong, so why not put my strength to the test. I knew you were worried on the beach, so I seriously hoped it would work. So, I hit it, and climbed on its back, then thought I could pull out some teeth, to help myself, if it did manage to bite me, but instead I accidentally snapped its jaw. I couldn't believe it when that happened. So, it was in pain, I could tell that, cause it stopped squirming, so I elbowed it in both its eyes, and it fell on its back. Job done! I thought, anyway. When Tor," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "called out, so I had a bit of warning, but couldn't hit it again in time. It caught my ankle with its teeth and took me under. Under the water, I was seriously pissed, so _I _ripped off its tail and fin, by the way, no idea how I did that. And then it just drifted in front of me, unconscious from the pain or something. So, to get it back out there, away from the island I thought I could throw it, so you saw it rise up out of the water and I followed. I chucked it, and ran back to you lot. Done."

He clicked his fingers while grinning at us.

I stepped in. "How heavy do think the shark was?"

"A bit over two hundred pounds. So maybe, 220."

"And how much are you, Benjamin?" Hi was shocked from the tale, especially when Ben answered. "Two hundred pounds. Just about."

"What?!" Shelton's eyes widened.

"Look guys, I'm not fat or anything, you can see that for yourself." Everyone glanced down at his mid-section. Ben wasn't fat at all. In fact, he was probably the fittest of us all. His stomach gave us the view of abs.

An eight-pack. I resisted the urge to lick my lips.

Thankfully I succeeded.

"So why do you weigh so much?" Hi asked.

"Hiram, take a look at Ben. At his arms, specifically. What do you see?"

Hi scanned Ben up and down, and squinted at his arms, and pretended to hold up a magnifying glass.

"Oh! I get it. Sorry. Tory, looks like you've gained the perfect partner. Strong, fearless, and a good kisser." He winked.

_Oh good lord. _

"Let's go to my house. I wanna check you for injuries Mr Blue." I looked at Ben. He opened his mouth to refuse, but seeing the determined look in my eyes shut it again.

"Fine." He sighed.

Then he grinned, "Inspect me all you want Miss Tory."

Hi snorted.

"Okay I'm sorry Hiram, but I just kicked a Great White sharks ass, and please, just let it go!"

"Okay." He agreed. We ran the way back to my townhome.


End file.
